The really first father's day
by Pamela cesar
Summary: A filha de Sesshoumaru está novamente fazendo sua homenagem para o dia dos pais , Será que finalmente Sesshoumaru Taisho comparecera ao evento considerado um dos mais importatante para filha?


**

* * *

****The really first father's day**

O verdadeiro primeiro dia dos pais

**

* * *

****Dia dos Pais;**

_Um dia harmonioso que se celebra com seu reprodutor. Uma data onde homenageia aquele que nós coloca no mundo e cria com bastante amor é carinho. Mas sabemos que não existe um dia dos pais ou das mães ou de qualquer data comemorativa. Penso que todos os dias são dias deles. Simplesmente são guerreiros, heróis e varias denominações que enfrentam a angustia, a dor ou até mesmo a felicidade. Não posso dizer ao certo o que é ser um pai ou uma mãe nem descrever seus sentimentos ou prazeres. Mais posso descrever o meu pai; Um homem com muita garra e força de vontade, um jovem determinado, calculista e inteligente às vezes meio frio, mas um bom pai._

- Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes. – choramingou Rin sentada no sofá.

- Não mãe. Eu tava quase no final! – disse ela sorrindo sapeca.

- Vem cá meu amor! Sua redação será a melhor de todas. – disse ela abraçando sua filha que tinhas dez anos.

- Mas será que o papai vai gostar?

- È lógico que sim. - disse apertando suas bochechas. - Amanhã é o dia de você passar o dia todo com ele! Ta feliz?

- Sim. Mas será que finalmente ele vai? – perguntou ela triste.

- Não sei amor. Vamos terminar sua redação e apresentá-la ao seu pai. Ok meu bebê?

- Aham. – afirmando com a cabeça. Rin a pegou no colo arrancando vários gritos de felicidade da filha deitando na cama onde havia uma bagunça armada.

**#**

- Pequenas. – chamou Sesshomaru.

Ele tinha acabado de chegar de mais um dia cansativo de trabalho. Afrouxou a gravata retirando o paletó. Entrando no quarto deparando com sua esposa e sua pequena dormindo na cama de casal deles. Aquilo o deixou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Aproximou-se beijando sua pequena e dando um beijo nos lábios de sua esposa que acabou despertando com o toque.

- Charuto cubano... – ela sussurrou meio sonolento fazendo ele sorrir de lado.

- Se acertar a safra do vinho ganha outro beijo! – brincou ele. Ela sorriu levantando cuidadosamente para não acorda sua pequena. Indo até ele dando um verdadeiro amasso.

- Safra de 59? – disse ela lambendo os berços.

- Papai...? – gritou ela sonolenta.

- Oh meu anjo! – Sesshomaru sussurrou. Sua filha levantou pulando no colo do pai beijando suas bochechas deixando com um meio sorriso.

- Como foi na escola? – perguntou ele colocando ela no chão.

- Vou fazer o nosso jantar! – exclamou Rin beijando os lábios de Sesshomaru saindo em seguida.

- Foi bom. Eu bati em um menino!

- Mas porque meu anjo?

- O filho do tio Miroku tentou olhar debaixo da minha saia. – disse ela mostrando exatamente o golpe que ela deu em seu olho esquerdo. Sesshomaru ficou pouco aliviado.

- Ainda bem que eu a coloquei nas aulas de Box. – disse ele sorrindo demoniacamente.

- A professora pediu que os pais ajudassem à gente fazer uma redação. - disse ela entusiasmada.

- È qual e o tema?

- Sobre o dia dos pais. - ela sorriu deixando ele um pouco desconcertado.

- Desculpe-me querida. Não vou poder lhe ajudar. Amanhã tenho uma coisa muito importante. – disse ele a pegando no colo. Tomoyo fez uma cara emburrada. - Minha querida... – sussurrou ele a beijando carinhosamente. Tomoyo abaixou a cabeça deixando suas lagrimas banharem seu rosto. – Por...

- EU TE ODEIO! – gritou ela saindo bruscamente do colo do pai. Tomoyo respirava ofegantemente seu coração pulsava como se fosse sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

- Mas... – Sesshomaru não pode completar a frase, Tomoyo saiu correndo do quarto batendo a porta com força.

- Amor o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Rin limpando as mãos no pano de prato.

Sesshomaru nada respondeu. Ele se levantou massageando a testa passando por Rin e indo direto ao quarto da filha onde bateu.

- Hime? – sussurrou ele sabendo que sua filha escutaria.

- Sesshy a deixe. Depois eu converso com ela! – pediu Rin beijando seus lábios. – Vai tomar uma ducha.

- Eu só queria que ela entende-se...

- Ela só queria passar o dia dos pais com o pai dela! – ele nada disse foi para o quarto fechando a porta. Rin respirou fundo batendo no quarto da filha.

- Amor...? – a filha abriu a porta imediatamente ainda chorava.

- Todo mundo... Vai... Passar... O dia de amanhã com os pais... – disse ela entre os soluços.

- Eu sei meu anjo. – Rin sofria com angustia da filha, pois só ela sabia como era ter um pai ausente! Rin beijou sua testa levando até a cama fazendo ela se acalmar.

**#**

- Ela dormiu? – perguntou Sesshomaru sentado na cama com a redação da filha em suas mãos.

- Sim! Ela queria tanto que você fosse! – ela o abraçou por trás e sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Sabe como ela o ama! E sente muito quando se ausenta! - Sesshoumaru deitou na cama fazendo Rin deitar-se em seu peito acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu sei... – sussurrou ele em uma voz arrastada. – Mas amanhã e um, dia muito importante para a empresa!

- E para sua filha também! Não só para ela como para você! – Sesshomaru nada disse apenas apagou o abajur fechando os olhos.

**#**

- Ele não vai vir mamãe? – choramingava ela.

- Não sei meu bebê mais ele ta fazendo o possível para comparecer. Ele ta fazendo uma coisa muito importante.

- Mais importante que eu? – Tomoyo já estava quase chorando. Rin a pegou no colo a levando até o carro fechando o cinto de segurança.

- Não meu bebê. – Rin não sabia mais o que dizer a filha apenas fechou a porta do carro entrando pelo outro lado dirigindo até a escola onde seria realizado a homenagem do dia dos pais.

- Tomoyo estava te esperando só falta você se maquiar! – disse a professora sorrindo colocando um chapéu em sua cabeça. – Cadê seu pai Tomoyo? - Tomoyo sentiu um aperto no coração e sussurrou.

- Ele não vai vir. – jogou o chapéu no chão passando para os bastidores.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa senhorita Taisho?

- Não nada. Vou ver como ela está. – Rin chegou perto da filha beijando seu rosto.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa? – Tomoyo contra gosto concordou com a cabeça.

- Se ele vir ou não você fará uma linda homenagem a ele. Ok? – ela novamente balançou a cabeça abraçando a mãe.

- Vamos pequena Tomoyo? – pediu a professora.

- Vou ta na primeira fila. – disse ela piscando para filha.

- Boa noite... – A professora começava a discursa enquanto Rin tentava desesperadamente ligar para Sesshomaru. – A nossa primeira pupila de hoje Tomoyo Taisho. – Rin sorriu nervosamente para filha que não estampava sorriso nenhum em seu rosto estava sem emoção do que de costume.

- Boa noite. – disse ela seca. – Estou aqui para não só homenagear meu pai mais a sim todos os pais. Dis... Dis... – gaguejou ela.

- Discursarei. – disse à professora que estava ao seu lado.

- Isso que ela falou. – Arrancou vários risos do publico. – Com a minha redação do dia dos pais. – ela pegou o papel dentro da bolsa subindo novamente no banquinho.

Seus olhos percorreram a platéia em busca da pessoa quem ela mais queria ver naquele momento, mais novamente teve mais uma decepção era todos os anos assim; ele nunca podia participar de nenhum evento escolar por causa do trabalho fazendo Tomoyo sentir inveja de sua amigas. Seu coração começou a apertar abaixando a cabeça deixando seu rosto banhado pelas lagrimas ela respirou fundo é começou a ler junto com a professora.

_- **Dia dos pais; Um dia harmonioso que se celebra com seu reprodutor. Uma data onde homenageia aquele que nós coloca no mundo e cria com bastante amor é carinho**. /b – Muitas pessoas. Pais. Sorriam com cada palavra que ela tentava falar. – **Mas sabemos que não existe um dia dos pais ou das mães ou de qualquer data comemorativa. Penso que todos os dias são dias deles.**– Rin tentou novamente ligar para Sesshomaru. Uma tentativa sem sucesso. – b**Simplesmente são guerreiros, heróis e varias denominações que enfrentam a angustia, a dor ou até mesmo a felicidade. Não posso dizer ao certo o que é ser um pai ou uma mãe nem descrever seus sentimentos ou prazeres. Mas posso descrever o meu pai.** – O coração de Rin se apertou ainda mais ao escutar ela. Tomoyo parou por um momento abaixando a cabeça deixando todos sem entender nada. Ela começou a soluçar alto deixando Rin e as pessoas em volta preocupadas._

- Continue minha hime... – as orelhas de Tomoyo captaram um sussurrou que a fez a levantar cabeça rapidamente. Os olhos e ouvidos tentavam captar o autor do sussurro. Seu rosto de pura tristeza se transformou em alegria. – Papai. – gritou ela fazendo todos olharem para a porta do ginásio. Rin esbanjou um sorriso imenso vendo sua filha pular do palco e com uma velocidade parar no colo do pai onde seus soluços aumentaram o fazendo abraçar-la com muita força. Todos se emocionaram aplaudindo aquele momento de pura alegria. – Continue meu anjo? – ela concordou correndo novamente para o palco e terminando o discurso. – _**Mas posso descrever o meu pai; Um homem com muita garra e força de vontade, um jovem determinado, calculista e inteligente às vezes meio frio, mas um bom pai. Sei que às vezes ele não pode comparecer aos meus eventos escolares não fico triste porque sei que ele não vez popositamente.**_

- Propositalmente – sussurrou a professora.

- _**Isso mesmo. Pois sei que ele me ama muito e quer sempre me ver feliz.. Te amo pai.**_

Ela gritou arrancando vários risos da platéia. Ela correu novamente até seus pais beijando eles.

- Também amo você minha Hime. – pegou no colo beijando seu rosto. - Aonde querem ir pequenas? – perguntou ele com Tomoyo no colo.

- No parque. – disse Tomoyo.

- Então vamos para o parque.

- Quero sorvete. – gritou Rin.

- Eu quero açaí, um ursinho, um...

- To vendo que eu vou ter que gastar o dinheiro do meu presente com vocês! – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

- Vamos pai depois compramos seu presente... – disse ela pulando no colo dele.

- Ta bom... Vamos amor. – disse ele pegando na mão de Rin.

- _"Finalmente o primeiro dia dos pais com o meu pai. Foi perfeito espero que todos os anos sejam assim._" – pensou ela sorrindo.

**Fim! Espero e agradeço os Reviews !!**


End file.
